The Choice
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: Life in Nya's world had always seemed odd and weird. But through every obstacle, Nya had grown stronger and wiser. Too bad she still hasn't passed through the trial's of the heart. Only one question remains: Cole or Jay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters.**

* * *

The buzzing of wires filled Nya's ears along with the occasional pang of a hammer. The garage was her favorite place to be, her heaven, her safe house, and most of all her thinking place. It had been a long week since the Tournament of Elements and exhausting at that. Yet, even a week felt better than the past two months she has passed through with the one question that would not answer itself: Jay or Cole? She knew she liked both, but that made it dangerous. They were both her friends and teammates. To pick one over the other would break their bond as brothers in arms.

She sighed. It was not _fair_. If she hadn't tried that love machine then all would be well and she would still be with Jay. But did she really want to be with him? Or was she just doubting what they have. Or had...

The small hands that held the screw and screwdriver lowered to her sides. Did she really want to be with him? Was it what her heart wanted? Or was she just attracted to Cole because of that stupid machine? But then, she had noticed Cole for the first time. Yes, he was handsome, she'd be blind not to notice. That was all she had known at first. And then, she had delved deeper into the Cole she held a close understanding with as a friend.

A memory surfaced in the recesses of her mind, one she had nearly forgotten.

_They were in the forest, enjoying each other's presence as they walked through the shallow clusters of trees. It was one of her favorite places to go. She enjoyed the view and tended to look anywhere but were she was going, and that's when it happened._

_She did not notice the tree root sticking up from the ground, so her foot caught at it and she fell. And then the Master of Earth had caught her in his strong, safe arms._ The_ brief contact of body skin brought delightful shivers down her spine as she looked into those eyes that were as black as the healthy soul beneath them. Never before had she felt so mindless and breathless._

_And her heart pounded in an uncontrollable beat..._

She placed a hand over her heart, dropping the screwdriver and screw. _Just as it did now._

Nya remembered each speck of dark brown that swirled in his eyes into a safe cocoon of solidity that managed to make her melt.

A voice being cleared emanated from behind her. She twirled and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey, Sensei," Nya managed to greet in a steady voice.

Sensei Wu nodded and smiled at the young maiden. "Good afternoon, Nya. Might I know what you are up to now?"

A twinkle of humor sparked in his wise eyes that made her give him a real smile. "Sure Sensei!"

She launched into a full explanation and description of her new project, another upgrade for the van. In the middle of her rant, Nya spared a look at her sensei before stopping. He was still smiling, but it was more of a sympathetic smile. Suddenly, she had the feeling that this was not the reason he had come in the first place. She voiced her concern.

Sensei Wu did his best in trying to lessen the tension with a small breathy chuckle. "My child, I sense that there is a deep confusion inside of you as you strain to make a decision."

The samurai's cheeks blazed a red hue as her gaze traveled southward. "I-it's just..." She paused and looked back into the sensei's kind eyes. "I-I don't know what to do, Sensei." She fiddled behind her before finding the work stool and flopping down on it. "I'm just torn between Jay and Cole. Who should I pick? Or should I just wait for time to-to fade away my feelings for one of them? Or maybe both? Or for one of them to back off? Sensei, what do I do?" She was on the verge of panicking. She didn't want to continue, but the words spilled out from her mouth anyways. The back of her eyes prickled in unshed tears, but she held herself back.

Wu sighed. "It is not my decision to make. The heart is such a difficult thing to understand. My advice to you shall be to listen to your heart."

Nya sighed. "But, that doesn't help me much. How can I listen to my heart if I like both of them at the same time!"

Wu stared back at her. "I do not know. Let your heart lead you. If it beats most for Jay, go to him. If it beats for Cole, go to him." He stood beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard. But time shouldn't be taken advantage of. The boys can not wait forever. But do know this: the heart is a delicate center of emotion and love. A broken lightning bolt would have its brethren fill back in what was cracked. Stone on the other hand, is tricky. You can not repair it with glue but each piece can learn to love again, stronger, more protective, but also fiercer than ever. The boys would not be the same. No one will be. Your decision could be for the best or the worst."

With those last words, the old master turned and left, leaving Nya to her thoughts.

* * *

**I have taken a liking to the series ever since watching the Tournament of Elements season. It was ninja good. But TMNT comes first for me. In one of my past one-shots someone had asked my if I was going to do more Ninjago fanfics. Possibly. So far I have this one and another that I would have to start on in, like, the next year or so. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions that I may use were there are Cole/Nya or Jay/Nya moments.**

**P.S. It's almost my one-year-anniversary in being an official author on **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to upload. School stuff is so annoying. I mean-we're being deprived of enjoying our young lives and then the government comes down and decides to take that limited, precious time away. Totally unfair.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Plus a warning: Cole and Nya moment and a cuss word.**

* * *

The smell of food called to all as everyone made their way to the dining room, the first being Cole. The food was set along with everyone but her brother when Nya arrived, taking her seat across from the Earth Master. Jay sat beside him to his left. Misako sat to her right. Sensei Wu took the head of the table Lloyd in the other with Zane to his right and an empty seat for the current fire wielder to take his seat.

Nya's heart fluttered as she faced a pouting Cole, eyes fixed hungrily and longingly at the warm expense of food that lied in the middle of the table. Mouth watering roasted chicken, steaming noodles, sweet buns of bread, a tray of carefully fixed sushi, and a mountain of mashed potato's. Yep, Cole must be suffering. The thought made Nya giggle.

All around her, her family talked, but her hazel eyes remained on the black clad ninja. She watched silently as he turned his head both ways before his eyes zeroed in on the food once more, licking his lips in a way that reminded Nya of a lion to a gazelle, and she honestly thought if she could be that gazelle if there was no food on the table. She shivered as an odd emotion flared within her before she pushed it down, focusing back on Cole.

A hand was reaching towards the buns, silently inching its way to the treat before a small hit on his knuckles snapped Cole's attention to across the table, catching Nya's smirk as she held her pair of chop sticks.

"Ah-ah-ah," Nya chided, shaking her finger from side to side. She smiled genuinely at him. "No eating before anyone else." She giggled behind her hand as a pout set itself on Cole's lips. For a guy with hard skin and manly, gorgeous feature's Cole certainly knew how to pull of a pout.

"Just let me eat, woman!" he exclaimed in an exasperated tone, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Nya composed herself together. She shook her head playfully. "No, you have to wait. Like a mountain, have patience."

Cole groaned, slumping back on his chair dramatically. "But then I'll die of starvation! And Zane said he had _cake_! So I want to finish so I can be the first to try it!"

"We still have to wait for Kai."

Cole dropped his head back before calling out. "KAI! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I DRAG IT MYSELF!"

The younger generation erupted in laughter, as to the older adults frowning and shaking their heads.

The quiet steady thumps of ninja footsteps arrived along with the last remaining ninja. Kai was smirking as he sat beside Lloyd, turning his head to Cole. "Who are you calling fat?" he playfully asked, poking Cole's stomach. "I'M not fat." Cole smacked it away. For emphasis, Nya was gifted with Cole rolling his shirt up, showing off his obvious six-pack. The room seemed to grow hot as she stared.

"As you can see, I've got a lot more going on than you!" he added, rolling his shirt back down. He turned to the food, eyes predatorial as he exclaimed "Finally!" before reaching for the noodles. Another smack on the back of his hand stopped him. He faked an angry pout at Nya. "What do you want from me, woman!?"

"Ladies first," was Nya's smug answer as she helped herself to the food. She laughed as Cole's mouth dropped.

All to fast to see (unless you were a ninja) Cole had taken his napkins and evenly distributed them on his chest, were two small bumps lied were his nipples were. "I'm a lady too!" he called. Once more the residents of the family laughed at his antics.

In the midst of it all, Nya caught at Cole's eyes, seeing a twinkle in them as he openly laughed along with their family. A twinkle that was similar like Jay's but one that she doesn't see from the black ninja. And that twinkle made her heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's pretty short, so prepare yourself.**

**Another stolen moment of Nya liking Cole. NEXT chapter would be with Jay.**

* * *

There were days in which Nya wished she had invisibility powers, or at least no-blushing powers. The boys were all in front of her, doing what? Well, they were all training. But then again, they always trained, at least when Cole or Sensei Wu told them to. But then again, it did not help her the least when she was standing way behind Cole as he watched vigil over the other three elemental ninja's. She was with Misako and Sensei Wu having their cups of tea. And Cole stood right smack down the middle, shirtless with black skin tight pants. Although training has boosted the guys' musculature, Cole's was the most impressive. He was not overly buff, but he wasn't skinny either. In fact, he was the perfect example of how a ninja should look like: lean with tightly packed muscle.

Over the past year when she had been dating Jay, he always had his shirt off when doing heavy duty work out sessions, but none of it made the fire inside her spark. He was not terrible, but he didn't match up to Cole. Jay was lean, but his muscle's weren't built for strength, they were mostly for speed, like lightning.

A muffled giggle caused her to blush as Nya turned to look at Misako.

Misako smiled at her. "How do the teens say these days?" she said. "'See anything you like?'"

Nya tried to brush it off. "V-What? Cole? No. Of course not. Why would you think that?" She gave an uneasy smile. It dropped as Misako's smile broadened.

"Well, you said Cole when I never said specifics," she pointed out. She smiled warmly as Nya's face blossomed. "Don't worry Nya, this is normal in the love life of a young maiden. Everything will turn out alright."

Nya sighed. "Maybe. But," she turned to look back at the boys, Cole thankfully having gone to join his brethren in training, "I just don't want to hurt either of them." She smiled slightly as Jay laughed at something she could not hear, the rest joining in.

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder with Misako's voice accompanying it. "I know. But you can't keep running from your heart or keep them in the dark forever."

Nya looked up at Misako's caring face, gifting her with a trying smile. "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's Jay and Nya. Sorry for the long awaited couple.**

* * *

If there was one thing Nya loved most about Jay it was his power over making a gloomy day to a happy one, even if it was brief.

She sat on the kitchen counter, slowly doodling on her blueprints, mind drifting from thought to thought that had nothing to do with technological upgrades. It wasn't until a familiar easy-going voice filled her ears that Nya snapped out of her daydreams. "Hey Nya!"

Nya looked up at the grinning face of her once only boyfriend. She lightly smiled. "Hey Jay."

Keeping his innocent face on, Jay bumped Nya's shoulder with his. "What's wrong, Nya? No ideas in that brilliant head of yours?"

Her smile inched in a little, but not enough to show her left dimple. "No. I just have other things in mind," she answered truthfully.

Jay's face darkened a bit before instantly changing to its happy state that Nya nearly lost. His smile dropped a little, nervousness clouding his eyes. "Is it about me and Cole?"

Grimly, Nya nodded turning back to the blueprint, mouth set in a thin line. Jay bumped her shoulder again, snapping her attention to him again.

"You know, back in the tournament, Cole and I kind of bonded a bit on the battlefield about your feelings. But we are definitely cool. Just so ya know." He shrugged and gave her half a smile.

Her heart seemed to lessen a beat as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. "That's good to know," she replied slyly.

He beamed at her. "Hey, wanna hear about the chicken and the mouse?"

Nya could already feel her worries slipping away. She giggled softly. "Sure."


End file.
